Typically, modern methods of reliability testing for chip on board (COB) solid state lighting apparatuses, as well as other types of solid state lighting apparatuses, can cause cracking in the encapsulant disposed over the arrays of solid state light emitters. These cracks often originate from central portions of the LED arrays, where photon flux and temperatures are usually the highest. LED arrays where some solid state light emitters and/or strings are centrally positioned or more dense in a particular region can have increased degradation and even cracking of encapsulant material above or around the array originating from the centralized heat resulting from LED positioning.
Accordingly, a need exists for solid state lighting apparatuses, systems, and related methods for improved heat distribution.